bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial:001/Guide
Overview It is highly recommended to have units that are at least 5★ rarity. A Thunder team is also recommended if you are using 5★ units. This is a rather old trial, so units at higher rarities will be able to have a much easier time clearing this trial, even without much effort. Squad Building Recommendations Using 5★/6★ Units Using Thunder units is recommended as you will be fighting Karl for the entirety of the fight. Possible Leaders * Gilded General Weiss - Small reduction in BB gauge amount consumed during BB & large boost to drop rate of BC produced during spark * Thunder Legend Eze - 100% boost to Atk power and 30% increase in HP of Thunder types * Celestial Archer Loch - 100% ATK Boost and 30% DEF and 50% to Spark damage to Thunder Types * Holy Shock Emilia - 50% ATK Boost to Thunder Types & fills BB gauge after each turn * Gold Queen Rina - 65% ATK Boost to Thunder Types * Mech God Grybe - 15% DMG reduction from Water Types & boost to damage dealt to Water types from Thunder types * Valkyrie Archangel Griel - Nullifies all status ailments, boost BC and HC drop rate, & 30% boost to HP Recommended Thunder Units * Royal Dancer May - Budget unit farmable from quests * Sky Mage Rashil * Fast God Lucana * Sky Legend Falma - Powerful Single Target BB * Omega Behemoth - Increases Spark damage * Empyreal Drake Lodin - Fills BB gauge for emergency heals * Heaven's Bolt Amy - Powerful Single target BB * Blaze Guru Bran - Def buff * Tesla Club Elulu - Huge damage but low defense * General Weiss - Atk buff * God Engineer Garnan - Crit and Spark buff * Lightning Gun Rowgen - Very excellent for unlimited SBB on Karl * Zeus Whip Orna - BB buff when attacked (LS), Crit buff (SBB) Recommended Non-Thunder Units * Noble Cavalier Krantz - Excellent mitigator for reducing damage taken * Battlemage Haile - Provides stat buffs and BB gauge fills * Holy Defender Rinon - Excellent healer for restoring HP and curing status ailments Detailed Guides Normal Clear Brave Knight Karl *In Karl's first form, Karl will use Frozen Axe every 5 turns. Guarding every 5 turns during Karl's first form is recommended if you feel that your units are taking too much damage from his other attacks. *At HP < 75%, Karl starts using Verdant Axe and Lightning Axe. **These attacks have a chance of inflicting status ailments, most notably Paralysis from Lightning Axe. **You can remedy this by using Leader Skills that nullify status ailments, units that heal status ailments with their BB/SBB, or Stimulants. *At HP < 50%, Karl will transform into Ice Warrior Karl. Ice Warrior Karl *Karl becomes more threatening, still retaining the attacks from his first form. Be cautious and maintain a good amount of HP for your units. *At HP < 75%, Karl starts using Flashing Axe Combo. **This isn't much of a threatening attack, similar to Verdant Axe and Lightning Axe. As such, you can remedy status ailments by curing them. *At HP < 50%, Karl uses Blue Execution. **Highly recommended to guard all units and/or use a mitigator to tank this attack. **Use any items, like Fujin Potions to prepare for this attack. **If units die, simply use a Revive on them and continue taking down Karl. *After Blue Execution, Karl doesn't do much else. Keep maintaining a healthy amount of HP and proceed to finish him off. Clearing Trial 001 in 2 turns With the power of 7★ and Omni units, you can defeat Karl within 2 turns to accomplish the Special Challenge that may appear after 50 completed challenges. *Turn 1, nuke Karl from 100% to below 50%. Fujin units if you need to. *Turn 2, proceed to nuke Karl from 100% to 0%. Example Clears As this trial was released in 2014, some squads may appear outdated. Normal Clears Example 1= |-| Example 2= |-| Example 3= 2-Turn Kill Clears Example 1= |-| Example 2=